Remnant's Ghost Rider
by Arcanus the scribe
Summary: In the world of Remnant there as stories of the mythical, such as the story of the four maidens and the story of the two brothers. Now Remnant is going to know a new story, the story of the Ghost Rider.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY: The Rider of Remnant**

**Disclaimer: **This a fictional fan-made story. I do not own any of the properties and/or characters that are shown, or read, in this story. The only characters I claim ownership are the ones that I have created for narrative purposes, i.e. OCs. They all belong to their respective owners, though I suggest you check out these properties to both quench your own curiosity and to support the creators. If you see any spelling, grammatical, or narrative errors please let me know. I also allow constructive criticism for it allows me to better my writing skills and to make this story better. If you have some requests please let me know and I will go over them, but don't go overboard with the requests. So please, DON'T BE A DICK IN THE COMMENTS and say my story is crap, thank you and enjoy.

**Chapter one: The Legend continues/ The offer**

"The world we know is full of legends and myths." spoke a male narrator. "Legends and myths about spirits and ghosts, about the heroes of the world and of the monsters they face. Stories of fiction. However, truth is stranger than fiction because to every legend there is some truth to them all."

The scene then changes to the inside of an apartment where it slowly goes over a couple of pictures of a family of 10 laid out on a table. Cheerful music can be heard in the background. A father, a mother, seven daughters, and one son. All blondes with either blue or green eyes. The pictures depict the family over years. Pictures of them playing at the park, relaxing at home, celebrating birthdays, and having fun at the beach. However as the pictures shifted to the family being older solemn music started to play as the photos only showed the father, the second oldest daughter, and the son. Their faces held smiles but they were not genuine smiles, the kind that hid pain. The pain of loss.

Cut to a bedroom we see a sleeping teenage boy around the age of seventeen. He was 75 inches tall with coarse wavy blonde hair. This was Jaune Arc, the second to last male Arc. The sun soon raised, shining through the curtains of his room, hitting the young man in the face. Feeling the sun on his face, Jaune woke from his peaceful slumber. As he sat on the edge of his bed, groaning as he rubbed his face trying to wake himself up more. Jaune then stretched his arms out as he got up, his sky blue eyes surveying the room to look for his clothes for the day. He then

Few minutes later, Jaune came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of blue denim jeans, a black leather jacket with a hood with a white under shirt, a pair of black fingerless biker gloves, and finally a pair of harley-davidson biker boots(1). He then walked to his duffle bag and packed his clothes and items, like his hygiene products. He also put away his weapons: a iron chain with a hook at the end, a short-barreled pump action shotgun, and his family sword; crocea mors. After gathering the rest of his stuff, Jaune proceeded to leave the hotel apartment he had rented for the weekend. He went down stairs towards the front desk and turned in his room keys to the attendant. Leaving the building, Jaune begins a new chapter in his life.

~20 minutes later

Jaune rides his motorcycle(2) through the streets of Vale, heading to the bullhead station that goes to his new school. To Beacon Academy, the best school in the huntsmen community. Jaune is nervous for two reasons: one, this is first time being in the city of Vale and two "I fucking hate flying," Jaune muttered to himself.

"Out of all the methods of travel to get to this damn place, why did it have to be flying?" Jaune asked himself. "Worst part is that I ran out of my medicine for my motion sickness." He continued his train of thought as he approached the station. He then dismounted his bike and made his way to the reception desk showing the receptionist his ticket. The receptionist glanced at the ticket and told him the location of the gate he's leaving and to where the storage bay is to put his bike in.

Jaune thanked the receptionist as he made his way to the loading bay. He met two guards, a human and a faunus. The faunus was arguing with the human about how the human is a douche. A racist douche.

"Dude what's your problem man?" Yelled the faunus. His faunus feature was that of a donkey tail.

"My Problem is that I'm stuck working with an animal." Said the human. He was a portly man around his mid-40s with greying brown hair.

"You know what? Screw you I quit." said the donkey faunus as he angrily storms off and throws his name tag at the floor.

"Yeah that's right walk away you filthy animal!" Yelled the human. He turned to Jaune and asked him. "What do you want?"

Jaune handed the man his ticket. The man glanced at it and gave it back to Jaune.

"Alright, put your bike in Container 78, and use your scroll to lock it." Said the man. Jaune nodded as he headed to put his bike away for storage. While on his way to the container he turned his head back to the man, glaring at him. He suddenly gets the feeling that he's going to meet that prick again.

After Jaune locked his container he proceeded to the departing gate. Giving one last glance at the racist before leaving.

~5 minutes later~

Jaune was sitting on a bench waiting for the bullhead to arrive. His eyes scanned the room which was filled with other people his age. "The next generation of protectors of humanity" he thought. He scoffed at that title because the other teens in the room were nothing but gloryhogs. Judgemental, arrogant, ignorant, egotistic, and naive gloryhogs.

His eyes briefly flashed orange, showing Jaune their deepest secret and their darkest sins. The sins varied from the simple white lie to assault. He will give those people a visit from his...other soon when he has the chance. The only one that stands out is a young girl he spotted when he scanned the room earlier. She was around 14 or 15, 5'2" tall. The girl also had black hair with red tips at the end, she also wore a red cloak and a black gothic skirt and legging. In his opinion, he thought she was kind of cute. However, the one feature that caught his attention were her eyes. Those silver orbs were beautiful and full of power. The kind of power that can be found in _that_ world.

Jaune guessed she was a descendant of the silver eye warrior probably has some relation to the Grim Reaper. The reason she was here was the real question though. She was two years younger than everyone was, his mind then went to ozpin. Of course he would've offered her to go to beacon 2 years earlier. He should know after all the old man gave him a similar offer.

~Five days ago~

Jaune was sitting in an interrogation room, waiting for the cops to talk to him. This isn't the first time he has dealt with the law, his first run-in was when he had to deal with the consequences of his...other. His reason being here again was not from his other but from a bar fight he tried not to get involved with. Unfortunately for him, however, one jack-ass swung at him causing Jaune to fight back. His other would've come out if not for the cops interfering and arrested everyone there, he included. Which to Jaune tried to tell them that he can't be left in a cell with those other men. They didn't listen. One beating from those punks later his other came out and killed the dirtbags, because of this all led to his current predicament.

The sound of the door opening caught his attention. He saw two people enter a man and a woman. The woman was around her 30s with her blonde hair in a bun. Her green eyes were accompanied with a pair of glasses. Her choice of clothing made Jaune think she was the kind of woman that's into BDSM. the riding crop sold it even more. However, the man, whose grey hair makes him look like an old man in his 50s, had a strange aura to him. An aura that seems unnatural. Jaune's seen this type of aura before, when he met the stranger. The old man's eyes pointed to Jaune, analyzing him. Jaune slightly narrowed his eyes at him, briefly flashing orange. The man grabbed the second chair and sat across from Jaune.

"Hello young man. My name is Ozpin. I am the headmaster at Beacon Academy." Ozpin introduced himself, he then gestured to the woman next to him . 'and this is my colleague Glynda Goodwitch."

This got Jaune to raise an eyebrow. He expected this old man, now named Ozpin, to be a croney for the stranger or that he was the stranger himself. He never thought this guy was the headmaster of THE Beacon Academy, the best huntsmen academy in all of the four kingdoms. He was confused on why he was here but given Ozpin's aura he could pretty much figure it out the why.

"So...what's the headmaster of such a prestigious academy doing all the way over here, and with me of all people?' asked Jaune.

"I am here Mr. Luna(3), if that is your real name, because of the incident of your incarriation." Ozpin continued.

Jaune stares at him for a minute then closed his eyes. He gave a silent chuckle. His eyes returned to Ozpin and asked him.

"Well then, what do you want to know?"

"How about your real name young man?" asked Ozpin.

"Jaune Arc" Jaune simply replied. The look of shock on Ozpin and Glynda's faces made Jaune chuckled continue. "By the look on your face headmaster, you looked shocked. Surprised that the son of John Arc is still alive."

"Correct mr. Arc." said Ozpin "from the news reports they said you died after you were reported missing"

Jaune simply nodded at this.

"So tell me Mr. Arc, why run away?" He asked.

Jaune remained silent for a bit. Talking about his past was always a touchy subject for him. It always reminded him of his mistake. It reminded him of the deal.

"I ran because I've made a mistake that cost me my father and his life. A mistake I made so I can just save him. A mistake that I am paying for everyday of my life." Jaune said to Ozpin "is that good enough for you?"

"Yes, yes it is." Said Ozpin knowing the young boy's pain. After all, he made similar mistakes himself.

"Now onto my other question. What you used to kill those men, tell me was that your semblance?" Asked Ozpin.

"Yeah, it's fire manipulation.' Jaune lied. Sure he hated lying but how does he know Ozpin is worthy to know the truth. After all the man's soul reeks of sin. "It's just that I had a hard time controlling it. I only understand some basics of it."

Ozpin looks at him, skeptical of Jaune's Answer. He figured he'll get more information from him later.

"Well you're in luck young man. I believe we have a spot available for you in my academy." Said Ozpin.

"Ozpin!" Yelled Glynda "he's a murderer. How can you give him an offer to be a student?!"

"Glynda, he is a boy who can't control his semblance as well as someone with the potential to become a huntsman." Said Ozpin.

"You know I'm right here, right?" Asked Jaune. The professors looked at him. Then to each other.

"Excuse us Mr. Arc for just a moment." Said Ozpin, he and Goodwitch made their way to the door. Jaune then turned to the one way window, figuring that they were on the other side. He already knows what they're arguing about. You'd have to stupid to not know what they were talking about.

After a few minutes of waiting, the adults came in. Glynda was angry but Ozpin had a smile on his face.

"Congratulations mr. Arc you are now a student of Beacon." Said Ozpin. Jaune merely replied. "I'm sorry what?" He was really confused about this. Sure, he wanted to be a huntsman in the past but he was a kid then. Plus his other didn't help since he kept coming out. Now here is a chance to achieve that childhood dream.

"I said that you are now a student at Beacon Academy." Said Ozpin. Jaune sat there silent pondering at this. "No offense headmaster but to be honest I don't have the combat experience to be at your school." Said Jaune. Ozpin simply smirked.

"I know but I see untapped potential in you mr. Arc." Said Ozpin. Jaune went quiet again. "If I say no to your offer? What then?" He asked. "Then you will arrested for murder." Said Ozpin. "Your choice." Jaune was in thought, either he can go to Beacon and be a huntsman or he can go to jail, where his other would've come out and cause a blood bath.

Jaune made his decision "okay Ozpin you have deal."

~present day~

Jaune was brought out from his thoughts as the PA system stated that the bullhead has landed. He got up and grabbed his bag. "Here's hoping this works out." Jaune made his way to the airship. Beginning the new chapter in his life.

**The End. Next chapter: the initiation.**

**(1): Not good with descriptions, just picture what nick cage wore in the ghost rider movie and look up the other stuff on google. (2) Picture the motorcycle in the same movie but the paint job is all black or just look up a chopper. (3) The last name of Jaune's voice actor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remnant's Ghost Rider**

**Disclaimer: **This a fictional fan-made story. I do not own any of the properties and/or characters that are shown, or read, in this story. The only characters I claim ownership are the ones that I have created for narrative purposes, i.e. OCs. They all belong to their respective owners, though I suggest you check out these properties to both quench your own curiosity and to support the creators. If you see any spelling, grammatical, or narrative errors please let me know. I also allow constructive criticism for it allows me to better my writing skills and to make this story better. If you have some requests please let me know and I will go over them, but don't go overboard with the requests. So please, DON'T BE A DICK IN THE COMMENTS and say my story is crap, thank you and enjoy.

**Chapter two: the first night at Beacon**

Jaune felt like he was going to die. His insides churning and flipping upside down. He held his stomach and closed his eyes, groaning in pain. Oum how much he hates flying. Bullheads were the bane of his existence. He wished that Beacon had another form of transportation. Like a road, that way he could ride his bike all the way over there but nope it had to be flying.

So far, he was doing good lasting about 15 minutes without puking out his guts. However, the bullhead had brief turbulence which made him lose his lunch. Jaune ran to the nearest bathroom, barely making it on time. Some of his puke landed on a random girl's shoes. After violently vomiting for about 10 minutes, Jaune rinsed his mouth with a small bottle of mouthwash he had in his bag.

The P.A. went off announcing that they were about land and that everyone should get seated. Jaune went to his seat. The feeling of sickness is still there but less painful. The bullhead then landed and when the doors opened Jaune quickly ran out, being the first one out.

Jaune then collapsed to his knees kissing the ground. "Sweet, sweet ground, I'll never leave you again." He said. He suddenly felt eyes staring at him and heard the sounds of laughter. He got up, embarrassed, making his way to the Auditorium. He stopped, he sensed sin...well his other did, his gaze turned to a girl dressed in black. She was wearing something similar to the inner part of a suit, well the top half at least. Her right arm had some bandages at the wrists, while her left had a sleeve. She wore leggings with short boot-heel things. Jaune was never good with Fashion.

The bow she wore was odd though. "My guess is that she is a Faunus in hiding. I don't blame her, with all the shit going on with the White Fang I wouldn't be surprised if more Faunus did the same." Jaune thought to himself. However, something was off about her, she reeked of sin. Jaune narrows his eyes at her. "Faunus in hiding, a cold exterior, and smells of sin. Leads me to a couple guesses." He thought. "Either she's a spy for the White Fang, if she's terrible at it, or a former member who deserted. I hope it's the latter." Suddenly an explosion went off causing him to look in the direction of the blast.

Jaune ran to the origin of the explosion to see if anyone was hurt. When he got there, he was greeted with a surprise. It was the girl with the silver eyes and some white-haired girl. The symbol on the white-haired girl's jacket looked familiar. He shrugged it off as he went to the two girls aid.

"Hey you guys alright?" Jaune asked as he offered both a hand up. The girl in white glared at him as if he was stupid.

"Yes, I'm fine and dandy. Of course, I'm not alright!" Yelled the white-haired girl. She slapped his hand away. Standing up she dusted off her dress ("combat skirt") then pointed to the silver eyed girl. "She nearly blew us off the face of the planet!" She yelled once again.

"Hey that was an accident and I'm sorry about that." Apologized the younger girl.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Do you know how much damage you cause? In fact, do you even know who I am?!" She yelled. Before the young girl could answer a new voice was heard.

"Your name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company: one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Said the Faunus girl Jaune saw before. The now named Weiss smirked in pride. "Thank you, finally someone-" "The same company that is infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss looked at the blacked haired girl with wide eyes. "What? How dare...the nerve of...Ugh!" Weiss could hardly construct a sentence. So instead she left in anger. Jaune just stood there not knowing what to do. Feeling a bit left out. 

"Well...um hey thanks for…huh what?" The young girl tried to thank the Faunus girl in disguise. However, she was gone. The silver eyed girl looked to see where she went. Jaune did too but he looked in a single direction for he knew where she went. He turned to the girl next to him as she tapped him on the shoulder. "Um...hey I'm ruby." Ruby introduced herself. "Oh...I'm Jaune. Jaune Arc." Jaune said as he extended his hand out. Ruby shook it. "Wait a minute, aren't you the guy who vomited on the bullhead?" She asked. Jaune cursed himself, this was going to be a long day.

~a few minutes later~

"Sorry it's just that vomit boy was the first name to come to my mind." Ruby said. As she and Jaune walked their way to the auditorium. "Well I guess I gotta call you Carter Face due to the explosion." Rebutted Jaune. "Hey it was an accident!" Ruby said as she was trying to defend herself.

Jaune laughed as they continued walking. After a few minutes, an awkward silence formed between them. Ruby broke it by asking what weapon Jaune uses, albeit quietly. Jaune looked at her. "Huh? I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked. Ruby blushed in embarrassment. "I said what weapons do you use because I use this." She said as she brought out her weapon, Crescent Rose.

Jaune took a step back, eyes widening in shock. He could only say one thing. "Is that a scythe?"

"This is my baby, Crescent Rose. Not only is it a scythe but it's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." Ruby proudly exclaims.

"So, a really powerful gun?" He smirked with an eyebrow raised. "Yep!" He was impressed, all he had was old school weapons that are practically outdated in this day and age. He felt emasculated if he was being honest. "How do you handle the recoil?" He asked. "I...um...I just deal with it." She said sheepishly. "So, what do you use Jaune?"

"Just a plain old pump-action shotgun." He said. He showed Ruby his shotgun. She thought it was old but cool. Not everyone appreciated the classics anymore. Ruby looked at him then at his bag. "Hey Jaune what's that?" She said as she pointed to Jaune's bag. Jaune went quiet, he looked at the blade.

"It's nothing Ruby, just a plain old sword." He said, trying to dodge the subject. Ruby didn't buy it one bit, but she felt if she pressed it, things could get bad between them. So, she stayed quiet about it. For now. She suddenly remembered something

"Hey Jaune, do you know where we're going?" She asked. Jaune stopped using his powers to sense where the other students went. After, a few seconds he found them.

"Yeah I do just follow me." Jaune said. They made their way to the auditorium, barely making it. Ruby heard then heard her sister call her name. "Oh, that's my sister Yang." She pointed to a blonde girl. "Got to go, see you later jaune!" Ruby ran off to her sister. Jaune waved back and saw the sisters, they looked nothing alike. He thought that they were step-sisters, one was adopted, or had different fathers or mothers.

He stood there waiting for the orientation to begin. He heard yelling. He turned to see Ruby, her sister, and that Schnee girl. They were arguing, probably about the explosion that happened earlier. He then heard Weiss say. "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try out clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blond and... scraggly over there." That statement made him feel insulated a bit. Jaune then moves towards them and sneaks behind Weiss.

Ruby and Yang noticed this and held in their giggles, but failed. Weiss noticed their snickering faces. "What? What's so f-." "You know next time you insult someone make sure they're not around." Jaune whispered in her ear. Weiss jumped in freight and turned around to Jaune and glared at him.

"What is wrong with you?!" She yelled. Her face was flushed. "Sorry Snow Angel but I heard you call me names so I thought I'd scare you in return." She blushed at the nickname then fumed and stormed off, muttering about idiots and dolts.

"Thanks, Jaune." Ruby said. "No problem Ruby." He said.

"So, you're the guy who "saved" my sister." Yang said as she introduced herself. "Name's Yang Xiao Long stranger. What's yours?" "Jaune Arc, nice to you." He said. Yang looked at him, her eyes moving up and down. She then smirked at him. "Dang Rubes never said your friend is cute." She said to Ruby, Causing both her and Jaune to blush. He quickly shrugged it off.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled at her. Yang simply laughed and held her hands up in defense. "Relax Ruby I'm just kidding, or am I?" She said with a teasing grin, while looking at Jaune. Ruby just pouts at her. "Well I am flattered you find me cute. You're not that bad to look too Xiao Long." He teased back.

"Oh bold, I like it." She flirted. They both looked at each other for a few minutes. Ruby then coughed, feeling super awkward, getting their attention. "You done." Ruby said. "Sorry" they both said.

Suddenly, the speakers went on. They looked at the stage, seeing Ozpin with a microphone in front of him. "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." The headmaster said as he left the stage. Glynda Goodwitch then appeared on the stage. "You will sleep in the gymnasium tonight." She told the students and then she also left the stage.

"That was weird." Yang pointed out. Jaune and Ruby agreed with her. They then made their way to the gym.

~night time~

Night time soon rolled around, everyone was getting ready to bed. The girls wore Pajamas or gowns. The boys wore sweats and shirtless trying to get the girl's attention. They failed at it.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom Jaune was leaning against the sink. He groaned, trying to keep his other self from coming out, however, Beacon was full of sinners. Though most of these sinners committed mild sins, though there were a couple of dead ringers. He turned on the sink washing his face, trying to calm himself. He then looked at himself in the mirror, he nearly jumped at his reflection.

Instead of him in the mirror, it was a skeletal figure wearing his biker gear with spikes on its shoulders and arms. Not only was that thing horrifying, the thing's head was on fire. The creature looked at Jaune piercing into his eyes. Jaune's face held a grim expression, staring back at the thing. He could only guess what it wanted and it wasn't good.

"I know what you want rider, and I'm not going to let it happen." Jaune said quietly, so he can't attract attention to himself. The rider said nothing simply staring at him. Jaune just sighed and moved to leave. Suddenly the rider spoke. "**You really think that coming here can give you the ability to control me? That's stupid." **The rider scoffed. It knows the real reason for its' host coming to this place. Jaune narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth, but before he can even speak, the rider interrupted him. **"You can try all you want really, but know this I will come out and bring vengeance to those deserving."**

Jaune looks at it. "Then why not come out tonight?" He asked. **"Because I'm interested in what Ozma is hiding here. Under his precious academy."(1) **The rider answered. Jaune was confused by the name (2), but he shrugged it off. He sensed the presence too. He thought it was Ruby, due to her having silver eyes (3), but it wasn't. He wanted to know what it was and if it got the rider's attention, then it's most likely dangerous. If it was a threat then he would destroy it before it could do harm to innocent people. However, he knew little to nothing about this presence, so he can't tell if it was good or evil.

"So, what are you going to-what?" Jaune asked but the rider was gone. He sighed then proceeded to get ready to sleep. It was going to be a long night.

**The End. Next chapter: Landing Strategy?**

**In this story the ghost rider is an entity that predates the Brothers. Which obviously means he's been around for a LONG time, so he would know about Ozma and Salem. To answer why it doesn't know it's the fall maiden under Beacon is because at this time most of its' hosts weren't involved with Ozpin all that often. However, when one of the host's was a warrior of the silver eyes people that's when it got involved with Ozpin. That host kept a rider a secret when he found out who Ozpin really is and eventually left.**

**Unlike the rider, Jaune is not immortal, so he wouldn't know about Ozpin having the ability to reincarnate into a new body. Thus his confusion.**

**Jaune felt the presence, through the rider, when he first landed at Beacon. He shrugged it off thinking the presence was Ruby due to her silver eyes. So he shrugged it off thinking nothing about it, until the rider revealed that the presence wasn't Ruby. Remember the rider can sense evil, like the Grimm, and other demonic beings. Though in this story the rider "evolved" to sense the presence of those with magical properties, i.e. the Silver Eyes and Maidens.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Remnant's Ghost Rider.**

**Disclaimer: **This a fictional fan-made story. I do not own any of the properties and/or characters that are shown, or read, in this story. The only characters I claim ownership are the ones that I have created for narrative purposes, i.e. OCs. They all belong to their respective owners, though I suggest you check out these properties to both quench your own curiosity and to support the creators. If you see any spelling, grammatical, or narrative errors please let me know. I also allow constructive criticism for it allows me to better my writing skills and to make this story better. If you have some requests please let me know and I will go over them, but don't go overboard with the requests. So please, DON'T BE A DICK IN THE COMMENTS and say my story is crap, thank you and enjoy.

**Chapter three: Landing Strategy?**

The early morning soon came around. Everybody woke either energetic and welcoming for the morning or was tired and cursed the morning out right. Jaune was somewhere in the middle, reason one was that he welcomed the morning, because it meant the rider couldn't come out. Two was that he got little to no sleep. Yeah, right in the middle.

Jaune woke up and headed to the bathroom to change so he could get ready for the initiation. He dressed in his usual clothes, the biker ones. After he got out of the bathroom, he headed to the locker room to get his stuff. However, his stomach growled making him go to the cafeteria to grab a quick bite to eat. The moment he entered the cafeteria it was packed. There were so many students that Jaune had no idea where to go to get food. He eventually found the line and went to it. He got his food, one chicken sausage, eggs, waffles and milk, and went to find a place to sit and eat his breakfast. On one of the tables he saw two people, a boy wearing green, with black with a pink streak, and magenta eyes and a girl in a white outfit, ginger hair, and aqua blue eyes. The two had a unique chemistry with the way they were acting, the boy was calm while the girl was energic. A yin-yang duo from his perspective.

Jaune paid no mind to them trying to finish his breakfast. He ate quickly so he can get his stuff and wait for initiation to start. He finished eating and stood up, leaving his tray at a table that collects dirty dishes.

On Jaune's way over there he heard someone call his name. He turned to see Ruby and Yang behind him. He greeted the sisters with a hello. The trio walked side by side to the lockers.

"How's the morning treating you, vomit boy?" Yang asked with a teasing grin. Jaune froze and stared at Ruby with a look of betrayal. Ruby herself just laughed nervously as she touched the tips of her index fingers together and averted her eyes. "Last night, I may have told her that you were the one who vomited on her shoes the other day. Hehehe." She said nervously hoping Jaune wouldn't be mad at her. "It's fine Ruby, though I'd hope you've forgotten about that. Oh well." Jaune said with a sigh. "Oh, relax I'm just messing with you, though you do owe me a new pair of shoes." Yang said. "Noted." Jaune stated.

The trio reached the locker room and they separated in order to find their lockers. Jaune searched for 20 minutes for his locker, number 636. He growled in frustration, he couldn't find the damn thing, he thought this locker didn't exist and that he was being fucked with. He eventually found his locker. However, he saw Weiss and some other girl, a red head in front of his locker. They were talking about teaming up and being partners or whatever, he didn't care. He groaned, he just walked to get his stuff. "Excuse me." He said as Jaune moved between the two girls. The redhead was shocked while Weiss was glaring at him. After he got his stuff, he noticed the glare. "What?" Jaune asked. "'What?' Really? Do you know who she is?" Weiss asked as she pointed to the red head. "No. Why is she important?" Jaune asked. He briefly looked at her seeing her smile at him, confusing him. "She's Pyrrha Nikos." "Not ringing any bells." Pyrrha smiled more.

Weiss pinched her nose. "She graduated from Sanctum Academy." She pointed out. "Congrats then, I heard it's a tough school." Jaune said, congratulating Pyrrha. "Oh, it's nothing." She said. Weiss scowled. "She's the four-time consecutive winner of the Mistral Region Tournament." Weiss exclaimed, getting fed up at this point. "So, we got a champion among them, neat. Huh?" Jaune said impressed, though the red-head's name still doesn't ring any bells.

Weiss finally had enough. "She's on the cover on the Pumpkin Pete's cereal!" Weiss yelled. Jaune's eyes went wide. "So that's where I remember you from!" Jaune said. Pyrrha was relieved, for the first time in her life here is someone who doesn't know who she is. Aside from the cereal of course. Weiss on the other hand slapped her forehead in frustration. "Yeah, I just did that whole cereal thing as a promotion. To be honest that cereal is really unhealthy for you." Pyrrha said. Jaune nodded in agreement, that cereal was good but it had way too much sugar. "Yeah, shame it was tasty too." Joked Jaune, causing Pyrrha to giggle. "So, champ, what brings you here in Beacon anyways, given that any of the academies in Mistral would've been better for you?" He asked. "Oh...I just wanted to go somewhere that isn't home. You know a change of scenery." She replied. "Yeah, I get it." He said. She smiled, though it disappeared when a thought came to mind.

"Hey Jaune, do you know how the partnering system they're talking, works?" Pyrrha asked. Before Jaune could answer, Weiss beat him to him. "Of course, he doesn't know. I mean look at him, he doesn't know who you are Pyrrha." She said, those words got Jaune angry. "Well, forgive me snow angel for not being well-versed." He said sarcastically. "Do not call me that." She said through gritted teeth.

Pyrrha felt a bit uncomfortable, she was about to be caught in the middle of an argument.

"I'll stop calling you that once you stop insulting me." Jaune said.

"Well forgive me for thinking that you're not at the same caliber as me and Pyrrha. Given your appearance, in fact you look like a delinquent." Weiss said.

Jaune looked at her with a 'you're kidding' look, he then laughed. "Aren't you precious Snow Angel ("don't call me that.") But you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, because you'll never know what may surprise you." Jaune said with a slight growl and his eye briefly glowed orange. Weiss felt a shiver going up her spine, Jaune's eyes made that happen.

"Well if excuse me I'll be going, Pyrrha." Jaune said as he gave Pyrrha a farewell. She waved to Jaune as well.

When Jaune went towards the exit, where he saw Yang, leaning against the lockers, and Ruby waiting for him.

"Damn Vomit boy, can't get enough of the ice queen huh?" Yang joked. Jaune sighed. 'Will she ever stop calling me that?' "Actually, I CAN get enough of her." Jaune said. "Yeah she's a big old' meanie." Ruby added. The three shared a laugh. The P.A. system went off. "Would all first-year students please make their way to the cliff for initiation, thank you." Glynda Goodwitch said.

"Well I guess we now know where we're going." Said Jaune. The sisters nodded in agreement. The trio headed to the cliff to begin their initiation.

~Beacon cliff~

Jaune was waiting on a small pedestal, along with other students. They were all waiting for initiation to start. Jaune was standing by himself as Ruby and Yang were at different pedestals. However, they weren't far from Jaune, he can sense their souls. Well more like he senses Yang's sins, albeit minor ones, and Ruby's silver eyes. While doing so, he sensed the sins of others, he sensed the cat Faunus from earlier, the Schnee girl, and few others. One of those he sensed was a Winchester.

He frowned, looking at the heavily armored orange-haired boy. In his first month as the rider he met three people with the last name of Winchester. The first were monster hunting brothers, whom he became friends with and had no relation to the orange hair boy. The third Winchester he met was Gerald Winchester. The Satan worshipping, Faunus hating, rapist and murderer. That bastard raped and murdered 25 Faunus women, some of which were little kids. It took him a week to find that bastard, since he used demon magic to mask himself from the rider. When Jaune found that monster, he made sure that his crimes were exposed to the public and that Gerald suffered extreme pain before the rider killed him. That was the only person Jaune enjoyed killing. Jaune only wished that he killed the rest of Gerald's bloodline, but he was busy running from law and hunting done those associated with the stranger.

This boy showed to be related to that bastard as shown by the symbol on his chest. Jaune will have to keep an eye on him, making sure that this guy doesn't become another Gerald.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Ozpin and Goodwitch came into view. Ozpin stood in front of the students, scanning all of them before his eyes laid on Jaune. Jaune looked back at Ozpin in response.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said. Jaune swore he heard Ruby groan in dispar.

"Once you've entered the forest your mission will be to find the relics at a temple."

Ruby groaned louder.

"Also, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of your stay at Beacon."

Ruby groans even louder. Jaune on the other hand was confused. They were near a cliff and Emerald forest was right below. How were they going to get down there?

"If any of you have questions about entering the forest, don't worry you will be launched in the forest." Ozpin said. Jaune paled. He raised his hand.

"Uh sir wouldn't it be easier to just us off." He asked.

"No, in fact you will all be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin stated. Jaune's jaw dropped slightly. Before Jaune can continue Ozpin interrupted him.

"Remember. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin said. He nodded to Glynda; she then pressed a button on her scroll. Suddenly, the pedestals went off, launching every student into the forest. One by one they were launched; he saw Yang put on her shades and winked at every as she was launched. Then Ruby. Then Weiss. Then Pyrrha. The quiet boy and the energetic girl. Finally, the cat Faunus. He then turned to Ozpin, who held a smirk, Jaune frowned. He knew what Ozpin was thinking. He enjoyed this.

"Oh, you motherfuc-aaaaaaahhhhh!" Jaune yelled as he was launched into the air on his way to emerald forest.

Ozpin smirked. "This is going to be an interesting school year, isn't that right Glynda." He said. Said woman simply sighed. "More like a frustrating school year." She said.

**The End. Next chapter: Grimm vs Rider/Team?**

**Author's note: Arcanus here with a new chapter of Remnant's Ghost Rider, hope you enjoy it. Anyways I'm putting Transformers Nexus and The RWBY Multiverse on hold, since I'm working on this story and a new one. The first chapter of my new story will be the next thing I publish. Anyways when I start writing for the next chapter of Remnant's Ghost Rider I want you to decide if you want me to keep teams RWBY and JNPR the same or want different teams with different numbers. If you want different teams please give me examples. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Remnant's Ghost Rider.**

**Disclaimer: **This a fictional fan-made story. I do not own any of the properties and/or characters that are shown, or read, in this story. The only characters I claim ownership are the ones that I have created for narrative purposes, i.e. OCs. They all belong to their respective owners, though I suggest you check out these properties to both quench your own curiosity and to support the creators. If you see any spelling, grammatical, or narrative errors please let me know. I also allow constructive criticism for it allows me to better my writing skills and to make this story better. If you have some requests please let me know and I will go over them, but don't go overboard with the requests. So please, DON'T BE A DICK IN THE COMMENTS and say my story is crap, thank you and enjoy

**Chapter four: Grimm vs Rider. Teams?**

Jaune was thinking about his life choices. The choices that led up to his current predicament. The deal he made to save his father's life, running away from home in order to protect his loved ones, and joining Beacon. He already had regretted the former two choices. The latter however, made Jaune think he should've stayed in jail and break out later, because "I did not join Beacon just to get launched into the air, and into the middle of an Oum damn Grimm infested forest!" He yelled. He was flying through the sky, along with the other students some, like Yang were using their weapons to help them land. Jaune got an idea, he grabbed his chain and whipped it onto one of the tree branches. He pulled himself to the tree, but he missed the branch causing him to land on the ground straight onto his back.

"Ow." Was all Jaune can muster. He got up slowly as he felt his back ache. He when he did got up, his back felt odd, he turned sideways causing a loud *pop* be heard. Jaune sighed in relief as his back no longer hurts. He stood where he was a bit, closing his eyes, using the powers of the Rider, he attempted to sense who was nearby. He sensed many people but the ones closest to him were two people and the silver eyes, Ruby.

"I guess I'll go find Ruby. After all she seemed nice, and might watch over her while I'm at it." Jaune said. Jaune went to look for Ruby, not because he liked her, sure she was cute, but to watch over her. Ruby must've been of great importance if Ozpin had her go to Beacon two years early. That didn't sit well with Jaune, as he dealt with people of similar mindsets when he got involved in that world. Jaune needed to know that Ruby didn't get hurt because of whatever Ozpin is planning. If she did, well let's just say Ozpin better pray for forgiveness to whatever god or goddess is listening. 

The snap of a twig brought Jaune out of his thoughts, he pulled out his shotgun. Pumping it, he stood his ground waiting for whoever or whatever was in the forest. The sound of growls answered Jaune's question of who it was. Three Beowolves came into the clearing, growling and snarling at the boy. However, Jaune noticed something odd, these Grimm were being cautious. When he was little, Grimm attacked his hometown and they never hesitated to attack people. So why now?

The Beowolves circled around him, they were cautious about this human. He was unlike any other Human or Faunus they encountered. Something was off about him, but hey to them prey was prey.

The Second Beowulf was the first to attack, Jaune leaped out of the way just in time. He fired his shotgun at it. The Beowulf cried out in pain. The other two rushed Jaune at his side causing him to dodge. Claws barely scratching and gutting him. Jaune shot the third Beowulf, causing it to fall on the ground. The first Beowulf swung its claws rapidly at Jaune causing the young man to quickly step back in order to escape the blows. Firing back when he can, sometimes hitting the Beowulfs and sometimes missing his shots.

His Shotgun was knocked out of his hands by the third Beowulf. The first then backhand Jaune, sending him flying in the air. After Jaune landed he saw the Grimm stalk towards him. He quickly rolled back up, drawing his sword ready to take them down.

The three Grimm suddenly stopped. These Creatures of darkness, beings that feed on negative emotions were frozen in fear. Jaune noticed this and was confused, that was until the sound of fire cackling caught his attention. Jaune was standing under a couple of trees in the shade, or at least his right side was. His arm, leg, and part of his torso was transformed. His right arm turned from a sleeve to a spiked gauntlet. His leg now bore a spike boot. The most damning thing of all was that his sword, Corcea Mors, the sword that was passed down from generation to generation in the Arc family, was now demonic. The blade was pure hellfire, the hilt had a skull in the middle, while the hand guard had two spikes pointing upwards. The bottom of the handle also had a spike on it.

Jaune was in shock, he forgot that the Rider can sometimes come in the day only if he was in the shadows. He then turned back to Beowolves, which at this point decided to bail, then to deal with this thing on their own. They may be soulless, but they are not mindless.

After the Beowolves left his sight, Jaune simply left the shadow thus turning his right side back to normal. He walked up to where his shotgun was and picked it up. Giving one last glance at the direction the Grimm left, he then went to look for the Temple. Little did he know that he was being watched. 

~Ozpin's Office~

Ozpin was sitting in his office beside Goodwitch. They were watching the status of the other students; they saw many students pair up and form teams. Most importantly was that Miss Rose and Miss Schnee being partners. As well as Mr. Lie and Miss Valkyrie and Miss Xiao Long and Belladonna. Glynda named off the rest of the students that had become partners. Not seeing or caring what Jaune just did. Ozpin however, didn't pay attention to her instead he was more focused on the Arc boy. The son of Jonathan Arc that ran away from his past, was now here in his academy hiding something dangerous.

Ozpin saw the boy's right side turn ablaze, as well as his sword. He saw this only once, when he went by the name of Oliver Thane, when he met the former hero of Vacuo. Carter Slade. He heard of the man before he met him due to his skills and his heritage as a silver eyed warrior. The man was a cavalryman of the earlier years of the great war. He was brave, fearless, and most importantly incorruptible. Or so he thought, turns out he was caught accepting bribes from Mantle officials in exchange for the location of supply and dust routes. He was caught and sentenced to death. However, the man disappeared from his cell. Ozpin tried to look for him, to make sure that Salem hadn't killed him, or worse recruited him. 

Luckily, he was able to find him years later in a bar. He was able to recruit him, promising him that he will restore his honor. He had the same problem as Mr. Arc did, a fire semblance, however that wasn't true as Carter's Semblance was dead-eye. The ability to allow the user to temporality perceive time at a slower rate in order to get more accurate shots. Ozpin wanted to know what that power was, so he told Carter about everything, about Salem, himself, the maiden, the relics, and the brother gods. Even about the silver eyed warriors. Ozpin recalled offering him a chance to help him defeat Salem and Carter said that he would. That was never meant to be however, as the next day Carter left in the middle of the night. Never to be seen again once more. The only thing he left to Ozpin was a note that said.

"Oliver, there are things in this world beyond Human and Faunus understanding. Things that are far worse than the Grimm and Salem. Hell, these things are worse than them and much more powerful than the Brother gods. And I ask, no I beg of you to leave this world behind and abandon it, or else you'll be opening a can of worms that can never be closed.

Your friend, Carter Slade.

P.S. Don't even bother looking for me again." (1)

Ozpin remembered that day and yet he still couldn't figure out what Carter meant by being more powerful than Salem or the brothers. He needed to know, and perhaps Mr. Arc may hold the answer to this question.

~emerald forest~

Jaune was wandering around the woods looking for the temple or other people. Turns out it was harder than he thought. He suddenly heard another twig snap. He quickly drew his shotgun, cocking it and pointed it at the direction of the sound. Eyes narrowed ready for a fight. His eyes also glowed orange, teeth gritted tightly.

Jaune then eased up when he saw Pyrrha. He put away his weapons. The redhead waved to him in greetings with a smile. He smiled and waved back.

"Hello Jaune-what happened to you." She said going from happy to concerned upon seeing Jaune's injuries.

"Oh, it's nothing, just run into three beowolves." Replied Jaune shrugging it off as an inconvenience.

Pyrrha on the other hand didn't buy it. Jaune's injuries were small and should have healed by now. Plus, three beowolves wouldn't leave such small wounds behind.

"Still, your aura should have healed them." Said Pyrrha. This caused Jaune to freeze up, ever since the deal he never had his soul only the Rider in its place. No soul no aura. No aura no semblance.

"Oh. I had to use a big chunk of it when fighting the Beowolves." Jaune quickly lied. It was the best he can come up with. He knew that his identity as John Arc's son is no longer a secret, so far not many figured out who he was, but he didn't want his identity as the Rider to get out. Not yet at least. Pyrrha just looked at him, a small part of her doesn't buy it one bit. However, fighting three Grimm alone is quite challenging she should know.

"Alright if you say so." She said. She then smirks at him. "Guess since we looked at each other we're now partners huh?"

Jaune blinked for a moment, releasing what was going on. He laughed. "I guess we are partners." 

~few minutes later~

The two were walking together searching for the temple to acquire their relics. Jaune used his rider power of sensing to find where the other students are. Though their main goal was to find the relics. Jaune and Pyrrha eventually came across a cave. Jaune looked at the cave for a few seconds, standing in place.

"What is it Jaune." Asked Pyrrha. 

"It's nothing Pyr' just thought I-never mind let's leave." Jaune said as he walked away. Pyrrha nodded and walked near him. Suddenly Jaune stopped, standing completely still. Pyrrha noticed this. 

"Jaune are you okay?" She asked.

"Run and don't stop for anything." Jaune ordered. Pyrrha was confused, until sounds of click had reached her ears. As well as the sound of rumbling. She quickly pulled out her weapon, she wasn't going to leave Jaune.

Jaune briefly frowned at Pyrrha for not listening to him. Is she dumb enough to take on a Grimm? He suddenly remembered that she was a tournament Champion and went to a combat school. He was used to fighting alongside normal people, and plus those with aura tried to arrest him or kill him back in Vacuo.

Jaune took out his shotgun, he considered using his sword but decided against it. Cocera Mors was very recognizable. The thing he sensed then stepped out of the cave. Both he and Pyrrha looked in shock, what they saw wasn't low level Grimm. This was a Deathstalker. 

The Deathstalker shrieked at the two humans in a threatening manner. Though it focused on the blonde, this human was different from the others it has encountered. This human had an ancient aura to him. Still it will kill him like anyone who isn't a Grimm. It lifted its right pincer then swung at the two students.

Jaune and Pyrrha dodged the attack, Jaune landing on his side in a shadowy area and Pyrrha rolling back onto her feet turning Miló into its rifle mode.

She fired three shots at the Deathstalker, though all this did was annoy it. However, it yelled out in pain. It turned to see Jaune pumping his shotgun after firing. It looked at one of its legs seeing that it was charred and armor burnt. This caused the Grimm to go after Jaune.

"Alright you're focused on me, cool." Muttered Jaune to himself. Jaune ran as fast as he could for the Deathstalker chased after him. Dodging pincers and. A giant stinger as he ran.

Jaune noticed Pyrrha attempted to help him. "No, Pyrrha leave!" He called out while ducking behind a rock the Deathstalker clawing at his hiding place. "But-" "This Deathstalker is too much for the both of us! Go find the others, I'll meet with you later!" Pyrrha hesitated, she didn't want to leave Jaune behind but agreed, this Deathstalker was too strong for them. She left to find some help.

After Pyrrha was out of sight, Jaune decided to head for the cave the Deathstalker came from. Dodging more attacks from the scorpion Grimm. He planned to lure the Deathstalker back into the cave, so he can use the rider to kill the damn thing. No matter how much he was against it. However, a giant boulder blocked the entrance to the cave, killing that plan on the spot.

Jaune cursed himself, turning to the Deathstalker seeing it toss the rocks around it. It hurled another boulder at Jaune. He barely dodged the boulder, part of it hitting just enough to throw him to the side. Jaune was screwed, he was in the light and there weren't any shadows nearby, rendering him vulnerable. 

Suddenly, he heard growls. Beowulf growls. He turned to see the three Beowolves he fought earlier. Only this time they had backup, 6 more Beowolves and 3 Ursi. 

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Jaune said to himself. He turned his head to the Grimm horde and the Deathstalker on both of his sides. 'Welp, I've lived a go-interesting life.' He thought. Suddenly, three of the Beowolves' heads blew into pieces. He noticed Pyrrha in the trees using her rifle to kill the weaker Grimm.

'Boy am I glad to see her. Even though she went against my orders.' Jaune thought to himself. He ran to her with the Grimm behind him. Once he ran past the tree where Pyrrha was, she quickly jumped down from the tree and quickly ran to his side.

"I told you to go to find others." Said Jaune.

"I can't leave my partner to die now can?" Pyrrha said with a smile. Jaune laughed to himself.

"That's fair." He replied. The two were running for a while, dodging swings and strikes that headed their way. Fortunately, the duo managed to enter a section of the forest that was too dense for the Grimm to move through. 

After gaining enough distance the two quickly slowed down to catch his breath. Jaune even more as he wasn't used to all of this running.

"Guess we lost them?" Pyrrha asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, for now at least." Said Jaune looking back at the direction they came from. While turning his head to face Pyrrha he noticed a pillar.

"He Pyr' look." Jaune said. Pyrrha looked at the pillar, she then noticed that the pillar was part of a ruined temple. The two looked at each other and headed to where the temple. Once entering the ruins, they notice Yang and the black-haired girl with a ribbon. Though Jaune knew she was Faunus but kept that fact to himself.

"Hey Yang!" Jaune called out. Yang turned to see Jaune along with Pyrrha, she smiled and waved at them mostly Jaune though. Hey she won't deny that he's easy on the eyes. 

"Vomit Boy! How's life treating you?" Yang teased. Jaune stared at his fellow blonde and simply sighed at the nickname. 'Never going to live that down.' He thought to himself.

"See you've got yourself a partner huh?" Yang continued. Jaune nodded.

"My name is Pyrrha. Nice to meet you." Pyrrha introduced herself, extending her hand out. Which yang took and shook.

"Same."

"Hey Yang, who's your partner?" Jaune asked. Before Yang could answer the black-haired girl interrupted her. 

"Blake Belladonna. A pleasure." Blake introduced herself to Jaune and Pyrrha. A gesture that they return.

A loud roar had caught all four teens' attention. They all quickly drew their respective weapons ready to take on who or what comes their way.

Out of the clearing a Ursa came into view, however as soon as it did it crashed into the floor dead.

"Ah It's broken." A ginger-haired girl said as she got off the back of the dead Ursa. Shortly after a boy wearing green came out of the forest completely out of breath.

"Nora!" The boy yelled.

"Coming Renny." The now named Nora said as she went to the boy named Ren.

The four teens were stunned at what they saw. Jaune felt like he's seen these two before. Yang broke the silence by saying what they were thinking.

"Did that chick ride an Ursa?" She asked

"Yeah pretty much." Jaune replied.

Suddenly a scream can be heard. All of the teens looked about to see Ruby use her scythe to catch herself from falling on her face. 'Should've done something like that when I was falling.' Jaune thought to himself. "Ruby!" Yang yelled as she rushed to Ruby giving her a big hug. Much to the embarrassment of the red reaper. Before anyone can even respond another scream had caught their attention again.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THAT YOU DOLT?!" Weiss screamed on the top of her lungs. She was currently hanging onto a nevermore. 'Ok what is happening right now?' Jaune asked himself as he questioned everything that was happening right now.

"I told you to jump!" Ruby yelled back. Weiss simply jumped off the nevermore screaming all the way down. While everyone was panicking on what to do to save her, Jaune was thinking.

'Should I save her or let her fall to her, presumably painful death. On one hand I could save her but on the other she's a bit of a bitch.' Weiss screaming was getting closer and closer. Jaune simply sighed. "I'm going to regret this but fuck it." He said as he rushed to the nearest fallen pillar. Running as fast he can, even though he doesn't have any aura because of him selling his soul and all that.

Just five feet from landing to her death, Jaune leapt from the pillar throwing himself at Weiss. One he made contact with her, Jaune grabbed onto Weiss as the two flew to the forest floor rolling as they landed. After finishing rolling for a few seconds they stopped, with Weiss laying on top of Jaune. Said person groaned in pain. 

Weiss woke up to see herself on Jaune. She immediately blushed at the scenario and quickly got up. Her embarrassment quickly turning into anger. 

"What do you think you're doing? Trying to feel me up? Pervert!" She yelled. Jaune simply stood up and glared at her.

"Listen here princess. I've just saved your life, so I'd appreciate it if you show some damn **Gratitude.**" Jaune said as his eyes lit up orange and his voice got a bit deeper. This made everyone flinch, mostly Weiss. She felt her spine shiver again, like what happened in the locker room. Meanwhile, Yang was thinking how Jaune's eyes changing color made her think of herself when she's angry. 

Blake, however, looked at Jaune and a part of her could've swore that he looked familiar. However, before she can continue her thoughts her hidden Faunus ears picked up the sound of branches breaking.

Jaune suddenly stood up straight, he sensed something coming through his Rider powers. He took out his shotgun. Pyrrha noticed this and quickly drew out her weapon. Blake did as well go by the expression of Jaune and Pyrrha. Everyone was confused at these actions until they heard twigs snap. All of the teens quickly drew out their weapons.

Grimm came out of the clearing, there 3 Beowolves, 3 Ursi and one-. "Oh, for Fuck sakes, you guys again!" Jaune cried out.

"Swear!" Ruby called out in the background. Jaune gave Ruby a 'not now' look. The screech of the Nevermore made them look up to see the bird Grimm fly down in order to grab one of them. They all dodged the attack.

"Great, we're all going to die together now." Yang said sarcastically.

"Not yet." Ruby said as she got ready to charge at the Deathstalker. However, before she even took 5 steps Jaune grabbed her hood, bringing her back to the others

"Don't be dumb Ruby. There are too many for you to handle. Plus, that Deathstalker will tear you to shreds." Jaune said. Ruby was about to protest but Yang stepped in. "Rubes he's right there's too many." She said. Ruby reluctantly agreed.

"Then what do we do now?" Pyrrha asked. 

Jaune thought to himself a moment, trying to consider the best way to escape or kill the Grimm. Suddenly he had it turning to Ruby and Nora.

"Ruby, Nora, I want you two lure the Beowolves and Ursi away. When they are away from the rest finish them off. Make sure to use fire and earth dust." Jaune ordered.

"Sure, thing Jaune." Ruby said. 

"Okie Dokie, fearless leader." Nora called out. The two moved out striking at the smaller Grimm to get their attention.

'Huh that's weird, yet fitting.' Jaune thought as he turned to Weiss. "Weiss, I need you to create a wall made of Ice dust to separate the Deathstalker from us. Hold it as long as you can"

"On it." Weiss agreed. She used one of ice dust capsules to create an ice wall. Separating the Deathstalker from the other Grimm.

"Yang, you and Blake take out that nevermore." He said as he turned to Yang and Blake.

"How do we do that?" Yang asked. 

"Nevermores usually use their feathers to pierce their prey. However, this one seems to dive attack us. Try to get to headbutt itself against something hard." He replied. The two girls nodded as they ran to get the Nevermore's attention with Blake shooting at it. It seemed to work as the Nevermore flew after them. 

"What about us Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"You, me, and Ren are going to all of the fire dust we have to shoot at the Deathstalker. There's a wound I've made on one of its legs located by the stinger tail, we concentrate our fire on that then it will lose that leg and hopefully damage that stinger." He said. Pyrrha and Ren agreed as they got ready to follow Jaune's lead.

Jaune looked over to Weiss as she was struggling to hold the wall.

"Weiss!" He called out to her. Weiss turned to him. "Drop the ice wall and go help Ruby and Nora." He ordered. Weiss thought he was crazy but she had no other choice, holding this wall was taking a toll on her aura. So, she reluctantly agreed, as she lowered the ice wall, she used her glyphs to launch herself to Ruby and Nora.

As soon as Weiss let go the Deathstalker broke through the wall. "Now!" Jaune cried out for Ren and Pyrrha to move and attack with him. The three moved towards the Deathstalker, dodging its strikes. Jaune barely managed to dodge the pincers as again he wasn't used to fighting Grimm all that often.

After dodging a few more strikes the three managed to get behind it and started shooting at the exposed part of its armor plating. Though Jaune secretly used his rider, which is little considering he was in daylight, to power up his shoots. The Deathstalker screeched in pain as it quickly turned to attack the three humans. Pyrrha and Ren ducked so the attack could miss them, however Jaune didn't duck in time as he was hit by the flying pincer and launched into a tree.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha cried out as she tried to go and help him. However, the Deathstalker wasn't going to allow her to help her fellow human. So, it blocked her path with one of its pincers and Pyrrha was forced to attack it. Ren quickly went to assist her.

Jaune groaned in pain as he struggled to get up. His rage was building up inside him, but rage wasn't the only thing he felt. He felt the Rider wanting to come but he and it knew it can't since it was day time. The best the Rider can do was grant Jaune a few of its powers. Which he thought was lame.

He needed to find a way to hurt that thing. A lightbulb goes off in his head. 'Of course.' He thought. 'The thing has armor all around its's topside protecting it. However, the armor underneath it is much weaker plus there's some shadow under it. I could at least use it to shoot it with hellfire.' He knew of the risks this plan had but it was his best chance to kill this thing. After all, the Grimm were weak to hellfire. He took a deep breath, his eyes narrowed in determination picking up his shotgun, he ran as fast as he could.

He flew past Pyrrha and Ren, who tried to tell him to stop, but he didn't. His main concern was to kill this thing.

The Deathstalker noticed Jaune coming at it, so it prepared its pincers to grab him and cut him in two. As it brought its pincers down, Jaune used the wet grass to have himself slide under it. As soon as he got passed through the pincers and mandibles, Jaune quickly used the shadows to transform his shotgun into its demonic form.

Jaune pulled the trigger, sending a blast of hellfire at the weaker armor plates. Breaking them in the process, and piercing the soft flesh underneath it. The Deathstalker cried out in pain as its insides were burning. It fell to its side as it died to the serious burning inside its body. Jaune stood up as his shotgun turned back to normal. He then noticed Pyrrha and Ren's faces. They were completely shocked as they saw Jaune kill a full grown Deathstalker with a single shot. 

"How did you manage to do that?" Ren asked. He knew fire dust couldn't do that much damage without being infused with aura. Even then that would have barely hurt it.

"That was my semblance. I have the ability to conjure fire that is really hot, the problem is that I can't use it without taking a big chunk of my aura." Jaune quickly lied as he didn't want them to know about the rider.

Ren didn't buy it, but the idea of a fire semblance burning through Grimm armor isn't that far off. He knew he had to talk to Jaune about it.

"Anyways, let's go help the others." Jaune said, with Pyrrha and Ren nodding. The three ran to Ruby, Nora, and Weiss since they were the closest. Turns out those three didn't need any help. As the lesser Grimm were all dead save for one.

The three saw the last Beowulf get cut half by Ruby, who was thrown by Weiss's glyphs. The top half of the Beowulf was then smashed into the ground by Nora's really big hammer.

"Nice." Jaune said, impressed by what he saw. They really took care of those Grimm with no problem at all. "Thanks, couldn't have done it without these two." Ruby said as she gestures towards Weiss and Nora.

"Aw it was nothing those things were easy to take care of." Nora said.

"I agree, it was quite...easy." Weiss said, swallowing her pride a bit. Jaune nodded at the three girls.

"Hey! A little help here!" Yang called out getting the attention of everyone. She and Blake were trying to take down the Nevermore like Jaune told them to. However, after making the Nevermore crash into a wall it just got pissed off. The flying Grimm flew up into the sky throwing its feathers at the group of eight. They were about to be hit if it wasn't for Weiss using glyphs to block the attack. Jaune thought of a plan but the Nevermore quickly dive bombed towards them. They just dodged the attack in time.

"Gah! Welp I'm out of ideas." Jaune said getting frustrated by this Grimm. Suddenly Ruby got an idea. She tapped on Jaune's shoulder getting his attention. 

"Jaune, how about we have you, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha distract while Weiss launches me, Yang, and Blake at the Nevermore." She suggested.

"Ruby that's nuts, suicide even!" Jaune exclaimed looking at Ruby as if she has a death wish. "Jaune, believe me, I know this sounds crazy but trust me." Said Ruby. Jaune nodded agreeing to her plan. Albeit hesitantly.

"Alright we'll do it your way." Jaune said. Ruby nodded at him while going to Weiss, Blake, and Yang to explain her plan. Jaune turned to the others. "Pyrrha, Nora, Ren listen up." He said. The three teenagers looked at him. "On Ruby's signal we go and distract that nevermore with all we got." He continued. They all nodded, getting ready to follow Jaune.

"Now!" Ruby called out. That was the signal Jaune was waiting for, he and the others ran to the Nevermore firing their round at the Nevermore. Nora ran up to the top of a pillar and turned Magnhild into its grenade launcher mode, firing dust grenades at the Nevermore.

The Avian Grimm shrieked in pain; it turned its head to target its attackers. It launched its feathers at them however, the four humans dodged them.

"You better hurry with what you're doing Rubes." Jaune said to himself. He looked to where Ruby was and saw them getting ready to launch. He quickly turned to Nora and Pyrrha. "Pyrrha! Try to shoot out the Nevermore's eyes!" He ordered. The red-head did as he said, aiming for the eyes of the Grimm. The eyes on the left side of its head were blown out, causing it to fall into descent. It didn't even notice Ruby, Yang, and Blake flying towards it. Yang grabbed the two and threw them as hard as she can, sending them even faster. Blake threw her ribbon to Ruby, who grabbed it and used her semblance to really fast in circles. Blake using her momentum to swing Ruby at the Nevermore. Ruby then let go of the ribbon launching herself even further. She used Crescent Rose and transformed it into scythe mode, Ruby used her semblance to spin herself forward.

Using all of her momentum, Ruby sliced off the left wing of the Nevermore, causing it to fall to its death. Ruby, Blake, and Yang fell to the floor, their auras taking the blow. The Nevermore that was attacking them all crashed behind them, dead.

"That worked better than expected." Jaune said as he, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha walked to Ruby and the others to regroup. Ruby was beaming with joy, her plan worked, she didn't think she could've pulled it off.

"I agreed, that surprisingly worked." Weiss said.

"Yeah, that was awesome." Yang said. Jaune nodded at them, telling them that everyone did a good job and that they should get the relics and leave before any more Grimm. Which they all did as everyone wanted to get this done as soon as possible. When Nora got a rook piece, she was yelling something about being "Queen of the Castle. "

"Welp, I guess that's that." Jaune said to himself as everyone went back to the cliff to reach Beacon.

~1 hour later~

The group of eight had been walking for about an hour. In that hour they had gotten to know each other better, though Blake hardly said anything. Weirdly enough, neither than Jaune, he's been entirely quiet the entire way. Jaune was in deep thought, the last battle with the Grimm nearly killed him. Sure, he fought and killed creatures more deadly and dangerous than the Grimm but that was when he was the Rider. Though he can only be the Rider when it's nighttime, not daytime, with the exception of using the shadows.

In truth, he needed to prepare himself by training during the day. He already knew how to fight, he had to learn how to since Vauco was not the kindest of places. Though, additional training can help in the long run, in case a demon had decided to attack him in broad day-light.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, Jaune turned his head to see Ruby right beside. Honestly, he thought it was Pyrrha since she was always worried about him.

"What is it Ruby?" Asked Jaune.

"Um. Are you alright Jaune? You've been quiet for about an hour." She said in concern. She saw him get slapped across the forest by the Deathstalker, and Pyrrha told her that his wounds from the last encounter with the Grimm, didn't heal up afterwards. This was strange to her.

Jaune sighed. "Yeah, it's just that fight with the Grimm was a bit tough for me. Sure, I've fought the Grimm before but they were usually the more common ones such as Beowolves, Ursi and the odd Apathy. But I've learned that I'm not used to fighting bigger Grimm or fighting so many all at once." He confessed, though he downgraded this since the Grimm weren't the only things he fought.

"Oh." Ruby simply said.

The two were now walking with an awkward silence. The group of eight continued to walk towards the cliffs, killing the odd Grimm that came and tried to kill them. Those attempts were in vain though as the group easily killed them all. 

When the group reached the bottom of the cliffs, they looked up thinking about how they were going to get up there. "Oh man, we have to climb up a stupid cliff! I thought fighting those Grimm was tiring enough." Yang complained as did some of the others. Weiss, However, summoned a giant glyph that was big enough to carry all eight of them.

"Guess that's one way of getting up." Commented Jaune.

~A few more hours later~

After reaching the top of the cliff, the students got off of the glyph. Nearby they saw Ozpin and Goodwitch standing a few inches ahead of them. Him holding his mug and she carrying her clipboard as usual. As if they had never left at all.

"I've seen you've managed to pass your initiation. Tell me, how was it?" He asked before drinking his coffee in order to hide a smug grin. No one noticed this except for Glynda and Jaune. The former rolling her eyes, having been used to her boss's antics. Somewhat. The latter, just narrowing his brow as he looked at Ozpin, again he already knew what he was thinking. Before, anyone can respond Jaune spoke first.

"Fuck you." Was all he said.

"Watch your tone, young man!"

"Swear!"

"Jaune!" 

"Such disturbing language!"

Those swear words surprised the rest of the group, sure he swore back at the temple, but turns out he has the mouth of a sailor. Ozpin just looked at Jaune. "I guess that's a fair response." He said, taking another swig at his mug.

~Beacon auditorium~

After the rest of the first-year students had finished gathering their relics Ozpin had them head to the auditorium, to assign them their teams.

Everyone from the second years to the staff were all present to witness the new patch of protectors being inducted into Beacon. Everyone was nervous, they were all wondering many things like 'what will our team name be?' And 'who will be our leader?'

Time passed as Ozpin named all of the teams save for 12 more people. "Cardin Winchester, Russell Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you had retrieve the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester." The headmaster announced. The screen showed pictures of the four teens as well as their team names.

Everyone clapped their hands, congratulating them for their accomplishment. The four walked down the stage to sit with the other first years. Unknowingly being watched by Jaune, though he was mostly looking at Cardin. Jaune frowned, honestly, he wanted to know why the relative of Gerald Winchester was allowed to enter Beacon. That whole family was full of sinners, murderers, racists, rapists, and abusers. The only Winchesters he liked were the two brothers that have nothing to do with that family.

His guess was that big daddy Winchester paid a lot of money to have Cardin to be allowed in Beacon. Despite the controversy around Gerald. Jaune simply sighed as he turned to see Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang on the stage waiting for their team name and leader.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you have retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will be working together as team RWBY, Led by Ruby Rose." Jaune heard Ozpin announced, he was glad for Ruby. Sure, she was two years younger than the rest of them, but in his eyes, she's earned it. Though the reaction of Weiss's face and body tells him that not everyone was fine with this. He frowned at her. After the newly made team RWBY walked out the stage, he, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha walked up onto the stage for their turn. Though Jaune felt like he was going to get screwed over. He, honestly, hoped that he wasn't team leader since his main mission was to find a way to control or get rid of the Rider.

"Jaune, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, and Pyrrha Nikos." Ozpin said. Everyone was confused, why didn't the headmaster say the last name of the blonde. Even Jaune himself was confused, though he was slightly grateful (2). "The four of you have retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team JNPR, led by-." Ozpin paused for a moment, he looked at Jaune, who in turn looked at him in return. "Jaune Miles Arc." The headmaster announced. That name was enough to gape in shock upon the announcement. Blake was wide eyed, she knew it! She always wondered why Jaune looked so familiar, now she knows. Everyone in the audience all wanted to make sure they had heard that right. Ruby and Yang were confused at everyone's reactions, Jaune already told them his last name, what was special about his name.

Jaune himself was pissed; he already knew his real name would've been revealed but not to this degree. He gritted his teeth, his eyes briefly glowing orange, he was mad.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin said with a smirk. Something, which again Jaune noticed. He opened his mouth to respond.

"Oh, you motherfu-"

Cut to black.

**The End. Next Chapter: First day of learning.**

**Note No.1. That little segment in the past is a way to clarify what I had said in past chapters. **

**Note No.2. The reason for Jaune not wanting to be team leader is because he didn't want the responsibility of it. He has to worry about the Rider and how to control it. Plus his studies at Beacon would not help at all to his stress. He already has enough on his plate.**

**Thanks for reading the new chapter of 'Remnant's Ghost Rider'. Sorry I took so long. I kept the teams the same since that's what one of you wanted and others didn't respond to my question on Chapter 3. The next won't come out till much, much, MUCH later, so expect more updates to the one-shot story than to this one. Plus, for this story I want to plan out on how I'm going to write it from beginning to end, backstory and so on. Also, I've left out some dialogue from the show, because I think that's already been done to death. I just want to get the initiation and the first day part done as soon as I can, so I can get to the parts I want to write about. Sorry if you get mad about that, my bad. Thank you for reading this story, I'd hope you enjoyed it. Leave a comment if you want to point out some error I may have made and some pointers. Thank you and stay safe. **


End file.
